


Взаперти

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Ежиное царство: расширенная вселенная [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing к «Мойре и её детям». Как же именно произошло всё между Маргит и Ортегой, когда без пяти минут король Николас запер их вдвоём?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взаперти

Правильно им говорили – закрывайте двери! Наверно, подразумевали: тогда поймете, что вам надо.

А оказывается, надо-то было Маргит вовсе не прибить Ортегу на месте. А прижать к стене, притиснуть и никогда больше не отпустить. А он… кажется, просто позволил ей это. Хотел того же самого? Впрочем, уже неважно, ведь он был так близко… Смотрел прямо ей в лицо своими зелеными глазами, и они будто бы светились в полумраке.

Маг. Дитя кочевого племени. Почти и не человек. Сейчас это особенно чувствовалось. Люди так не смотрят – не умеют.

И под этим взглядом Маргит как-то даже и слабела, таяла… И уже не прижимала так крепко, но он то ли не замечал, то ли не хотел этим воспользоваться.

А потом сам обнял ее стан, и прикосновения обожгли даже сквозь броню. Хотя Ортега был деликатен, не то что его вечная противница. Ей-то, напротив, совершенно не хотелось сдерживаться, да и невозможно было – рядом с ним… Тем более он сам почти напрашивался, ждал от нее каких-то действий.

Маргит скинула латную перчатку, протянула руку и погладила Ортегу за ухом, будто он был котом. Ну разве устоишь против таких ушей?

Заостренное и удивительно нежное ухо даже дернулось слегка, когда Маргит пробежалась по нему пальцами. И это было явно не отвращение. Ему нравилось! Мгновение – и он уже терся щекой о ее ладонь, прося еще больше ласки. И в самом деле как-то по-кошачьи. И Маргит гладила все, что попадало под ее пальцы, но скоро этого стало мало. Захотелось коснуться губами, ощутить на вкус…

Первый поцелуй пришелся снова за ухо – горячий, влажный, напоследок она еще и языком по коже провела…

Ортега так и вздрогнул, будто она прикоснулась к нему раскаленным металлом. Но отстраняться и не подумал. Перевел дух – да и поймал ее за другую руку. Рывком снял перчатку и прижался губами к запястью. Руки у Маргит были все в мозолях, а вот здесь кожа оказалась нежнее нежного…

Маргит судорожно выдохнула – такое касание, кажется, было ей в новинку. Но надолго в долгу не осталась. Решительно взяла чародея за подбородок и развернула к себе, так, что дыхание их смешалось и их разделяло расстояние в пару пальцев. Стоило сперва полюбоваться.  Благо, есть на что. И, судя по устремленному на нее ответному взгляду – у обоих.

Несколько секунд, за которые можно умереть и родиться заново. И наконец слияние уст…

И кажется, что робость сгорела во взаимном любовании – поцелуй получился нетерпеливым и жадным.

Как же давно надо было это сделать! А они даже не мечтали друг о друге одинокими ночами. Валили все на ненависть. Ведь и ненависть можно выплескивать так – поцелуями чуть не до крови…

И это наконец-то все пережжет. Гораздо лучше, чем яростные споры на людях. Ну или хотя бы начнет пережигать. Вот только не сгореть бы самим… Хотя даже это теперь не страшно. Терять нечего, и проблема только одна – как быстрее избавиться от брони и мантии, от всего, что разделяет.

Маргит еще справлялась с застежками и шнурками, вот Ортеге за неимением опыта приходилось труднее. Но старался он, как мог, и не очень-то осторожничал.

Это их нечаянное свидание оставит по себе обломанные ногти и глубокие царапины.

Впрочем, боли никто из них даже не ощущал. Только скорее бы, скорее…

Но вот преграда наконец-то сдалась. Можно было перевести дух и хоть миг, но полюбоваться открывшимися сокровищами.

О, неужели все это будет принадлежать ему? Ортеге казалось, что одна эта мысль способна лишить его рассудка.

Маргит была сейчас изрядно смущена. Она не привыкла, чтобы на нее так смотрели, так откровенно разглядывали и восхищались. Так что она тряхнула головой и усмехнулась. Явно стараясь заявить: у нее свои понятия о том, кто тут кому будет принадлежать.

Впрочем, зачем заявлять, если можно доказать делом?

Она обняла Ортегу – он был чуть выше нее, но худой и стройный, кажется, двумя пальцами можно переломить – и медленно, будто в показательном бою, стала заваливать его на пол, прямо на небрежно брошенную чародейскую мантию.

Ортега в ответ обхватил ее руками – и откинулся назад, увлекая ее за собой. Решил удивить? Или просто они думали об одном и том же и представляли это одинаково? И этот маг сам был не прочь подчиниться? Что ж, тем лучше.

Попробовал бы он взять над ней верх! А сейчас вот лежит, удовольствие получает. Наслаждается и еще посматривает зеленым глазом – мол, как ты?

А она… Даже слов нет, чтобы выразить это, просто теряешься в ощущениях собственного тела.

Она тысячу лет не была ни с кем близка. Ее первая любовь осталась в далеком прошлом. Потом были только битвы и служения. Она сама не знала, как истомилась – и только он мог снова пробудить в ней женщину, прекрасную и страстную. И впрямь чародей! И теперь он весь был ее. И только придерживал ее, гладил, иногда смелел, протягивая руки выше или, наоборот, касаясь самого сокровенного. И, надо признать, делал это весьма умело. У него были ласковые, чуткие пальцы, и не хотелось думать, с кем он научился такому, да и не до того было. Хотелось другого – отвечать тем же, но более властно, даже жестко. Буквально брать этого мага, и царапать по груди, и наклоняться, чтобы куснуть за ухо, и снова отдаляться, чтобы не успел коснуться губ… И любоваться его страстью, его беспомощностью и багровыми отметинами на его коже. Кажется, сейчас ему по-прежнему не было больно, и он все отдал бы, чтобы это длилось вечно. И его стоны звучали для Маргит самой сладкой музыкой в мире.

И пусть на миг, но она опередила его, взлетая к вершине, шепча про себя: «Сволочь, сволочь ненаглядная, сердце ты мое…» Частично, кажется, вышло вслух – она уже не сказала бы точно, ее будто молнией ударило. И даже почудилось – яркая вспышка ударила по глазам, а тело, охваченное дрожью острого наслаждения, никак не хотело успокаиваться. И она не сразу поняла, что его под ней тоже еще не отпустило. Сейчас они были одним целым. И это было… правильно. Только так и должно было быть. И осталось одно – упасть на него, прижаться… И ощущать бешеное биение его сердца. И то, что собственное сердце будто рвется ему навстречу.

Ее единственный. Быть может, вскоре они отпрянут друг от друга, смущенно отвернутся и примутся одеваться. Потом перебросятся парой слов и будут ломать дверь наружу под крики, славящие нового короля, а после еще долго не решатся поговорить по душам и повторить свидание… Но счастье, что с ними сейчас, должно продлиться еще немного.

_Апрель, август 2012_


End file.
